Baking Day
by ToscaThorCat
Summary: Every Saturday is Baking Day. On these days, only Rin is allowed in the kitchen. This is one of those Saturdays. This is a One Shot. I do not plan on adding to it.


**A/N: Just a one shot I thought of while baking Black Bottom Banana Bars earlier today.**

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist or the characters.**

Baking day

Every Sunday, the entire monastery would sit down for a large, traditional dinner. Every Saturday, though, the kitchen would be off limits to all but Rin.

Saturday was baking day.

Baking Day is exactly what it sounds like; the day Rin bakes. Depending on what was for dinner the next day, he would bake a dessert accordingly. Even after moving in to True Cross academy, Baking Day was still Saturday.

"Hey, Nii-san? What're you making today?" Yukio asked

"Black Bottom Banana Bars" Rin replied.

"What?"

"Black Bottom Banana Bars. They are kinda like brownies, but fluffier, and layered. One layer is a chocolate/banana mix, and the top layer is just banana. It is kinda an obscure American dish." Rin replied, glancing at the recipe again.

"Okay… Where'd you get the recipe then?" Yukio asked.

"…Amaimon found it. He gave it to Mephisto to make, who then passed it on to me and told me he would give me some money for some manga if I made them for him." Rin replied.

"Soooo…. You are making sweets for Amaimon, an upper level demon king who wants you dead?"

"Pretty much. Though… I don't think he really wants me dead, he just wants to fight me, possibly ending with death." Rin says, stirring the batter.

"If there is chocolate in that, we shouldn't let Kuro get any." Yukio states, glancing at the bowls.

"You think I don't know that?" Rin replies, staring in disbelief at his brother.

"I love animals! I know what they can and can't eat! Why do you think I made sure there were no lilies growing around the dorm this spring? Or why I weeded the yard? I am not doing yardwork for fun, you know! I am doing it to keep Kuro safe! …Sure, he's not THAT stupid, he is over 100 years old…" Rin fumed.

"Wait… Kuro is HOW old?" Yukio asked, surprised.

"One hundred and twenty one years. Almost twenty two, next month. He wants Sukiyaki for his birthday." Rin replied offhandedly.

The oven beeped, signaling it was at 350 degrees farinheight.

"Okay, so 25 minutes, and then I can pass them on to Mephisto and collect my manga money!" Rin crowed, sliding the pan into the oven.

"…Hey, Rin… Do you think you can make some for us? I mean, they smell really good…" Yukio asked, staring at the oven.

"Yeah, Mephisto gave me six bananas, so I have enough for two batches." Rin replied, pulling a second pan out of the cupbard.

While Rin's back was turned, Yukio did a fist pump. Sensing movement behind him, he swiftly turned, but Yukio was adjusting his glasses, as far as Rin could tell.

"**Hey Rin! Could you make me something? Since I can't have chocolate?" **Kuro jumped onto the counter.

"How about some catnip cookies? I decided to expirament. I hope they turned out!" Rin grinned, pulling a pan of cookies off the shelf.

Kuro's eyes shone as he gazed on his treats.

"**are they all mine?" **he asked, looking at Rin.

"Yeah… Catnip doesn't taste good to humans…" Rin replied, scratching his head.

"And how do you know this, Rin?" Yukio asked, shooting a look at his brother.

"…I just know, okay?!" He snapped, blushing.

"You tried it, didn't you?" Yukio sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Possibly." Rin replied sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yukio sighed.

Kuro sniffed the cookies, and took a bite.

"**YUMMY!" **he cried, dragging a second off of the tray.

"That is enough for now… we don't want a repeat of the catnip curry, do you?" Rin asked, putting the tray on a high shelf.

Just then the buzzer for the oven went off.

"DONE!" Rin cheered, bouncing over to the oven.

As the oven door opened, a heavenly scent wafted through the kitchen.

"…It seems a shame to give the first batch to Mephisto and Amaimon… what if they didn't turn out? Do you really want Amaimon coming after you?" Yukio asked, adjusting his glasses.

"…Good point. A good cook always tests his food before giving it away…" Rin mused, shooting a sly grin at his younger twin.

Ten minutes later, half the pan was gone.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LITTLE BROTHER! How's the Brown bottle banana boxes going?" Mephisto beamed, bounding into the room.

"Black Bottom Banana Bars, and… uh… we ate them…" Rin muttered, rubbing his neck.

"But the second batch is in the oven!" he hastily added, catching the angry look Mephisto was giving him.

"…Wanna try one?" Rin asked, holding the pan out to him.

"…Sure, why not." Mephisto replied, cutting one.

"THIS IS MARVELOUS! FANTASTIC! They melt in the mouth!" Mephisto cried, dancing around the kitchen.

"Maybe we shouldn't have given him sugar…" Rin whispered to Yukio, who nodded in agreement.

The second batch never reached Amaimon.


End file.
